Sentimientos de guerra
by Luce Walker
Summary: En los tiempos de guerra, no hay cabida para los sentimientos, sólo para la supervivencia. Dos reinos levantan sus armas con el objetivo de que sólo uno quede en pie. Por un capricho del destino, Armin Arlert se ve obligado a entrar en el ejército. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría en el momento menos oportuno? Y menos de alguien como Jean Kirschtein. *BL* Jearmin, Riren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**:** _Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Soy nueva en el fandom, he permanecido escondida leyendo fics desde hace tiempo, hasta que yo también he querido aportar un granito de arena. Espero que os guste. :)

* * *

_Gris._

Aquel sería el único y triste color que recordaría antes de sentenciar los cortos y escasos quince años de vida que había experimentado. Jamás conocería mundo más allá de las inmensas y sobrecogedoras murallas que encerraban a toda una población, la fría piedra que simbolizaba sus cadenas que sujetarían su cuerpo lejos de la libertad. Oh, cuánto habría deseado haber nacido por segunda vez y ser un pájaro para poder desplegar sus alas, abrir horizontes, alejarse del dolor y resguardarse en la tranquilidad.

Pero la vida jamás fue creada para cumplir cada uno de tus deseos. No estaba hecha para la gente que ansiaba ser eterna, no establecía moldes ajustados para los que no podían levantarse después de caer contra el suelo. La vida era una fruta de tentación apetitosa, pero en cuanto la probases, su ácido te cubriría cada una de tus papilas gustativas para recordarte que la realidad estaba ahí, y quizás, no alcanzaba al agrado de todos.

Triste. Que un joven como él tuviese tan en claro aquellos pensamientos, demostraba la cruda situación en la que ahora mismo no solo él, sino el resto de personas, se veían obligadas a vivir. Cuando la guerra convertía al ser humano en su propio enemigo, potenciaba el lado más oscuro de sus iguales y tomaban decisiones a sangre fría, ya no había ninguna esperanza. Sin embargo, la tendría. Aunque sólo fuese una pequeña llama amenazada de convertirse en ceniza, conseguiría reunir el valor necesario para convertirla en el más ardiente fuego.

Las consecuencias habían sido desencadenadas por evidentes diferencias políticas y territoriales. Tres murallas dividían las extensas tierras: María, Rose, y por último, Sina. En su interior, cada una tenía en su posesión un reino, donde sus dirigentes gobernaban y guiaban a su pueblo hacia promesas futuras y bienestar social. Sin embargo, era más la existencia de palabras y menos acciones que fuesen totalmente acertadas, puesto que al final, siempre serían los inocentes quienes perdían el último aliento que demostraría la huella de que una vez, habían intentado sobrevivir.

Cuando estalló la primera guerra, cayó Rose. La afianzada protección y la seguridad quedaron reducidas a escombros, y los que allí vivían, no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse. Sus descendientes no tuvieron oportunidad de ser recibidos por el calor de sus madres, ni de poder disfrutar de lo acogedor que llegaba a resultar estar bajo el techo de un hogar o de refugiarse entre sus mantas cuando el invierno les daba la bienvenida. Esto sucedió incluso antes de que los actuales herederos al trono de María y Sina, nacieran. Seguramente, ni sus padres, los reyes, habían llegado a ese mundo tan cruel. Se remontaba mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora, Rose sólo era el vestigio de una tierra muerta. Muerta en el sentido de que ningún ciudadano se encontraba allí. Animales salvajes, y ruinas, poco más podrías descubrir. Acabaría convirtiéndose también, en el próximo campo de la batalla que estaría a punto de estallar entre María y Sina, todo por su afán de ser el único reino.

El más fuerte es quien termina comiéndose al más débil. Ley de leyes, natural e incapaz de ir en contra de ella. Esto lo entendía a la perfección, a pesar de lo muy en desacuerdo que pudiese estar. Él también sería comido.

Lo supo cuando ese día llegó. Reunieron a todos los jóvenes en la plaza mayor, de doce años hasta diecisiete. La ironía era palpable con tan sólo pensarlo: sólo convocaban cada año a las personas que aún no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. Desconocía por qué razón se regía esta costumbre, pero era una obligación, no tenían la opción de decidir. Tampoco sus padres podían permitirse el lujo de oponerse, sus hijos eran ofrecidos para el bien del reino, y eso les suponía el máximo de los honores, aunque no fuese en realidad lo que sus corazones sentían.

No todos los jóvenes eran elegidos. Nombraban a un listado realizado y escrito por el puño y letra del consejero real. Una vez completado aquel pergamino, el resto tenían el alivio de regresas a sus hogares, sanos y salvos. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Eran llamados para convertirse en soldados y acudir a la guerra. Se debía por las bajas ocasionadas en el ejército, algo que ya no era de extrañar.

En ese instante, mientras escuchaba los nombres y apellidos de chicos y chicas que alguna vez había jugado con ellos tiempo atrás, contenía la respiración. No había excepciones para salvar al reino, incluso las mujeres eran llamadas para enfrentarse a la muerte y perder la vida en el intento, su sufrimiento no era importante cuando los tiempos que venían eran oscuros y muy, muy turbios para el futuro que se proponían a alcanzar. A cada nombre que uno de los soldados suficientemente cualificados mencionaba con voz grave y autoritaria, lágrimas de madres y desesperación de padres inundaban sus oídos.

Su madre estaba entre ellos, él era consciente. Podía sentir perfectamente su mirada, a pesar de estar detrás de todo el grupo, pegada a las paredes de las casas, junto a otras vecinas, uniendo las pálidas manos, llevándoselas a los labios con el fin de que sus ruegos fuesen atendidos por un Dios que nunca había presenciado. Con su cabello rubio, tan hermoso, y sus ojos azules bajo unas ojeras provocadas por el desvelo de la noche anterior. La angustia engullía su alma por cada segundo que pasaba.

Todo iba a salir bien, se dijo. Ni él ni ella iban a ser nombrados. En ningún año habían sido pronunciados sus nombres, y esta vez no era diferente. Era atrevido pensar así, pero si no lo hacía ¿quién lo haría en su lugar? ¿Quién calmaría el corazón de su atormentada madre? ¿Quién sería el valiente de su familia, si su padre ya no estaba? Pero la casualidad no existía.

-¡Christa Renz!

El grito ahogado de su madre invadió su sentido auditivo, seguido de las lamentaciones de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la nombrada, cuyo cuerpo temblaba entero por el destino que se le había asignado. Tan frágil, tan pura, sus labios entreabiertos por la impresión, sus piernas inmovilizadas por el miedo, su mirada que creó un contacto visual con él, la última mirada que tendrían aquel día.

La mirada de su hermana.

-¡Christa Renz!

No tardaría en salir la impaciencia del soldado si ella no acudía. Rompió el contacto en cuanto agachó la cabeza, asustada, cubriéndose los ojos y encogiéndose sus delgados y débiles hombros. Ella no estaba preparada. Y nunca lo iba a estar, porque él no quería perderla. Por más que el reino mandase sobre qué rumbo debía tomar la vida de cada uno de aquellos adolescentes, él no dejaría que decidiera el de su hermana. Por eso, reaccionó rápido, pese a que siempre analizaba la situación y buscaba solucionas beneficiosas para ambas partes, esta vez tocaba no pensar y alzar su voz por instinto.

-¡Me ofrezco en su lugar!

Silencio, aunque murmullos inundaron de inmediato la plaza. El soldado pareció contrariarse, en toda la historia jamás una persona se había ofrecido para ocupar el puesto de otra, y mucho menos para morir en la guerra. Observó la lista que portaba en sus manos, también llamó a dos compañeros, susurrando y debatiendo qué hacer. Él no iba a ser nombrado aquel año, porque si hubiese estado en el pergamino, le habrían dicho que aquella proposición era imposible. Por lo que, cuando vio el claro asentimiento de cabeza de aquel adulto, sólo pudo tragar en seco.

-¡Grite su nombre y apellido, futuro soldado!

-¡Armin Arlert!

¿Dónde consiguió la valentía para gritar su nombre sin que su voz sonara rota?

Tras haber respondido, comenzó a avanzar, extrañamente, sus piernas respondían como si fuese un autómata. No quería, no sentía el deseo de ir, pero ellas iban, como si ya hubiesen estado preparadas. Como si su subconsciente dejase de lado su pánico y obtuviese el poder de su cuerpo. Unos pasos corriendo tras él. Apenas se dio la vuelta, solo giró un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro. Christa lloraba, siendo detenida por chicas de su edad que tampoco habían sido nombradas, la madre de ambos también se aproximaba hacia ella, bañada en lágrimas. Alzaba el brazo hacia él, tratando de alcanzarle.

-¡Armin!- gritaba, desesperada.-¡Armin, no vayas!

-Christa…- él también quería llorar. Hubiera ido a los brazos de su media hermana, puesto que sólo compartían madre, aunque la sentía como tal a pesar de todo. Él se había encargado de cuidarla, de enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Pero no. Una sonrisa, aunque no realmente sentida, adornó sus labios.- Volveré con vida, Christa. Te lo prometo.

-¡Armin!

Ahora, sólo le quedaba mantenerla. El era un simple adolescente, quizás no cambiaría nada, ni la situación, ni la sociedad, pero sí podía cambiar su destino. Porque al fin y al cabo…

…era dueño de sí mismo.

* * *

Muralla María. Una sola persona del reino, era completamente consciente de la elección que hoy se estaba realizando en uno de los pueblos. Petra Ral, hija del rey. Un día gris se presentaba tras los cristales de sus aposentos, pero la escasa luminosidad del exterior había sido suficiente para que sus ojos almendrados despertasen, sus pestañas largas y negras abriéndose en el acto, observando la ventana como si fuera capaz de ver cómo hoy, un número de jóvenes se entregarían a una cruel misión por cumplir. Su padre no cesaba de repetirle al ver su triste rostro, que todo era por el bien del pueblo, que deberían de sentirse agradecidos. Pero ella, no sabía hasta qué punto eso era así. Se sobresaltó al escuchar leves toques en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Cuando se abrió, tras ella se dejó entrever a un muchacho joven, de unos quince años. Una sonrisa invadió los finos labios de la princesa, siempre que su presencia inundaba la habitación, una paz se instalaba en su alma, era difícil de explicar. Unos ojos que rozaban el color de la aguamarina, brillante y lleno de inocencia, la recibieron. Aquel individuo no era nada más ni nada menos, que su propio criado, aunque Petra odiaba llamarlo por ese sustantivo, prefería considerarlo como su confidente.

Evidenciando la diferencia de edad que ambos tenían el uno con el otro, lo cierto era que casi parecían hermanos, aunque no físicamente, si de forma psicológica. Se trataban con ternura y cariño, a pesar de las innumerables ocasiones en las que él, se reprendía por tomarse tantas confianzas, pero Petra alegaba con total seguridad, que aquello era una tontería si ella misma se lo permitía, al menos siendo en privado, como ahora. Aún así, Eren nunca perdía la educación y cierta cordialidad.

Y era normal, puesto que la princesa había sido su salvadora. Le debía prácticamente la vida. Había sido en una fecha de invierno, unos malhechores habían acabado con la vida de sus padres, y él terminó desamparado en la helada nieve, buscando sus propios métodos de supervivencia. Nadie notificó su ausencia, y mucho menos la de los señores Jaeger, ya que vivían lejos del pueblo, casi en las montañas.

En una actividad de la princesa, acompañada de su consejero, Auruo Bossard, le había insistido en salir al exterior para disfrutar de la nieve. Ignorando sus constantes quejas mientras cabalgaban en su caballo, Petra pudo distinguir a un niño de unos ocho años de edad, intentado cubrirse a duras penas cerca de las raíces de un árbol, escondiéndose en su tronco. Ella ordenó casi instantáneamente que detuvieran el corcel, bajándose del animal para correr en su ayuda. No era adecuado para una princesa, pero Petra odiaba las normas establecidas por la realeza.

El niño en un principio la miró con desconfianza al ver que se aproximaba, y los ojos de la joven se sorprendieron cuando comprobó que portaba un cuchillo en una de sus temblorosas manos, amenazándola. Y aunque el peligro era patente, Petra no retrocedió. Siguió avanzando, quitándose su capa mientras, y al llegar frente al pequeño, que estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella, se detuvo al sentir el calor de una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y la capa rodeando su cuerpo. Sus ojos, que poseían una mezcla del verde y el azul, como si fuera un hermoso río en la primavera, la miraron, y ella sólo pudo sonreír.

Entonces, lloró, abrazándose a la princesa.

Auruo no pudo negarse a la petición de Petra cuando esta le dirigió una mirada completamente decidida. Ella acogería a ese niño. Sin temer que su padre la castigase, valdría la pena. Sería su nuevo amigo y compañero, y a cambio, dispondría de sus servicios…

…y de su más férrea lealtad.

Y ahora, tras años, ahí seguía, acudiendo a su habitación para aconsejarla, cuidarla, y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase. La protegería aunque ese no fuese su deber principal. Daría su vida por ella. Cabello castaño y piel morena, eran tan distintos, mientras ella, pálida y de cabellos claros, rozaban parte de su suave mandíbula y el inicio de su cuello, del color de la madera cuando esclarecía.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-Buenos días, Eren.- respondió, aunque no tardó en entornar los ojos.-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? En privado puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¡Nadie está vigilando! Así que actúa con naturalidad, por favor.

Él exhaló un suspiro. Petra no se había percatado antes, Eren portaba en sus brazos una bandeja de plata con su desayuno. Con cuidado, avanzó para depositarlo en una mesita que poseía, donde solían haber libros o cartas para no caer tan rápido ante el sueño. Iba a permanecer de pie, pero Petra, como era habitual en su carácter, se lo impidió. De hecho, se apartó un poco en sus sábanas para dejarle un sitio a las orillas de la cama, palmeando el colchón para que tomara asiento.

No tuvo más remedio que corresponder su capricho. Se sentó, aunque incómodo por si alguien entraba, pero lo dudaba puesto que a esas horas tempranas de la mañana, los demás estaban desempeñando sus trabajos y tareas correspondientes. Petra no tocó su desayuno, en cambio volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior. Eren ya sabía lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Ha sido hoy la nueva selección?- preguntó en un murmullo quedo.

-Sí. Chicos y chicas de tu edad, o incluso más jóvenes, pasarán a convertirse en soldados. Y mientras yo, he estado protegida por estas cuatro paredes.- la amargura era evidente en su voz.-¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Acaso su vida no vale lo mismo que la mía? ¿No deberían estar protegidos por mi padre?

-No es vuestra culpa, si os atrevéis a pensar eso.- tranquilizó Eren, mirándola directamente para que supiera que no sólo quería reconfortarla. No tenía intenciones de engañarla, ya que Petra era inteligente, sabía de la realidad.-Y tampoco es culpa de vuestro padre. Es el curso de la vida misma. Unos nacen para proteger a su pueblo, para luchar por él… no podemos escapar de la muerte. A todos nos llega, sólo que más tarde o más temprano. Mi muerte pudo haber llegado en aquel invierno, pero la vida quiso que siguiera viviendo, porque aún tengo que hacer algo antes de marcharme. Aún no lo sé, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Lo mismo es para los soldados. Si mueren antes, a pesar de que sea triste, morirán habiendo completado una misión en este mundo tan cruel.

El tacto de otra piel diferente a la suya, rodeó su mano derecha, acogiéndole en el pequeño abrazo de unos dedos como la porcelana, la mano de Petra que se entrelazaba con la suya, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, encogiendo sus piernas mientras apoyaba parte del rostro en sus rodillas.

-Siempre consigues decir las palabras exactas para todo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, conmigo.- apretó su mano antes de dejarla y coger la bandeja.- ¡Bien! Veamos qué nos ha preparado el cocinero.

Sabiendo que aún Petra seguía pensando en esa situación tan injusta, cogió fuerzas para saborear el desayuno y que le agradeciese de su parte a los criados que se encargaban de la cocina, que trabajan muy duro junto al fuego. Mientras tanto, Eren se levantó para abrir la cómoda de la princesa y elegir la vestimenta que le tocaba ponerse hoy, debido a que tenía que dar una apariencia perfecta y radiante.

Escogió un vestido de tonos azules bordado con un amarillo en el corsé y en los bordes que se asemejaba al dorado, por lo que resaltaría su color de pelo y ojos. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó intimidad para que se vistiese a gusto, aunque a los segundos, Petra le suplicaba por ayuda para atarse el vestido desde atrás, debido a los numerosos cordones que este poseía. Siempre acababan riéndose por las quejas de las princesas, que fingía asfixiarse por cada cordón que estiraba, diciendo que ese era el peor método de tortura que una mujer noble podría recibir, pero Eren tenía mucho cuidado por si acaso.

Adecentando su cabello y colocándole una diadema sencilla para que no se le interpusiera algunos mechones en los ojos, Petra pareció recordar algo, y su sonrisa tan radiante le provocó a Eren decir:

-Así debéis sonreír todos los días, Petra. Todo hombre caería rendido ante usted.

-Me avergüenzas.- agradeció ella, riendo.-Estaba pensando justamente en una persona.

-¿Sería mucho atrevimiento preguntar de quién se trata?

-No le conocerás, puesto que apenas has sabido mucho de la Legión. No suele estar por el castillo, porque debe cumplir expediciones y descubrir qué trama el enemigo, pero cada vez que se realiza las nuevas selecciones, permanece un tiempo aquí para instruirlos.

-¿Tan importante es?- estaba sorprendido.

-Es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.- respondió, pudo ver que Petra parecía estar soñando despierta, o quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.- Se llama Rivaille.

-Ciertamente, tenía usted razón. Nunca he oído hablar de él, aunque sí de la Legión.- dijo, en parte apenado por su ignorancia.

-No te preocupes. Eren, él es… es un hombre al que muchos envidiarían. Estoy segura de que así debe de ser. Tiene una fortaleza que yo siempre he querido tener, es amable, considerado, un buen líder entregado a sus hombres…

-Pocas personas quedan con esas características, mi señora.- concordó Eren, estaba impresionado. ¿Cómo no sabía de una persona así? ¡Sería un honor conocerle!

-Estoy segura de que hoy vendrá. Te lo presentaré.

-¡N-no es necesario! Me basta saber que existe alguien así y sepa tratarla como yo la trato a usted.

-De eso no hay duda, Eren.- al terminar con su cabello, ella abandonó la silla, girándose hacia él y depositando un beso en su mejilla.-Voy a reunirme con mi padre. Nos veremos en la tarde. ¡No trabajes en exceso!

Y cuando se hubo marchado, Eren sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y negarse con la cabeza, sonriendo. La princesa nunca tendría remedio.

* * *

No había vuelta atrás. Su decisión ya había sido elegida, pese a que todavía se reproducía en su mente cada grito, cada lágrima, y cada palabra desesperada pronunciada por Christa, en un intento imposible de mantenerle a su lado, de mantenerle con vida. Pero, con el peso de una promesa sobre sus espaldas, Armin estaba siendo dirigido hacia las puertas del reino escondido tras las murallas, un lugar cuya presencia jamás imaginó ni en sus terribles pesadillas, pisar. No podía discernir qué era lo que más le infundía respeto, si la muralla María en todo su esplendor, o en el castillo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, que perfectamente podría ser más grande que todos los hogares de un pueblo unidos.

Los orbes azules del joven se desviaban de vez en cuando al resto, los que serían sus futuros compañeros de batalla. Una chica que le duplicaba en altura, se mostraba seria pero confiada de sí misma, o eso creía ver Amin en el brillo de su mirada oscura, al igual que su piel tostada y cabello castaño. Le sacaría máximo dos cabezas a Christa, cuyo recuerdo seguía permanente en su memoria, y probablemente, sería así hasta el último de sus días. También había chicos de su edad o incluso de dos años mayor que él, unos parecían temblar ante lo que se avecinaba y otros guardaban la compostura.

¿Y él? ¿Cómo se vería él en aquellos instantes? Esperaba que su miedo no fuera palpable a través de sus ojos, puesto que Armin siempre había pensado desde pequeño, que la mirada era el espejo del alma, y aunque él no lo reconociera como tal, tenía una capacidad innata para ello. Reconocía los sentimientos mejor escondidos de la persona, no importaba cuán alta pudieran ser sus barreras, había nacido con esa cualidad. Lo que no sabría, era que en su nuevo destino, le traería más de un problema.

Entraron al castillo, cuyo interior se abría en un amplio campo de tierra, poseyendo un aspecto adecuado donde se podría establecer un entrenamiento. Pudo descubrir las caballerizas, no muy lejos de su posición, cruzaban en una esquina. En cuanto fueron llegando uno tras otro, los ordenaron situarse en filas. Contuvo el oxígeno en sus pulmones cuando uno de los soldados, gritó:

-¡Saluden, futuros soldados!

Tuvo que fijarse bien en el gesto de aquel soldado, efectuando con cierta torpeza el saludo. Brazo izquierdo tras la espalda, puño derecho en el corazón, piernas rectas, alzamiento de cabeza, ninguna expresión en el rostro, sólo predisposición ante cualquier situación. Un hombre dio aparición frente todo aquel grupo de jóvenes que enfrentaban con miedo a su destino. Keith Shadis, con demasiadas experiencias tras él y una personalidad difícil de soportar. Su rostro infundía respeto. Mientras le presentaban como el instructor de la nueva selección, este iniciaba un camino frente a cada uno de los que serían sus discípulos, gritando los nombres y apellidos para recibir una afirmativa, algunos con voz ahogada, y otros sin mostrar demasiada intimidación.

Se sobresaltó cuando gritó su propio nombre y tuvo que enderezarse casi de inmediato, respondiendo y que estaría dispuesto a entregarse a la causa que lo esperaba fuera de las murallas. El instructor Shadis no añadió nada más, pero Armin era completamente ajeno a los pensamientos que se cruzaron en la mente del hombre. Había visto en aquel joven una valentía escondida.

Tras poner los objetivos en claro y el entrenamiento que comenzaría mañana en la madrugada, les dieron el permiso para retirarse. Debía buscar la habitación que sería asignada para él, y esperaba tener al menos un compañero agradable, aunque Armin nunca había tenido ningún tipo de problema con las personas de su edad, excepto los que se reían a su costa por tener ideales tan utópicos y pensar que algún día, podría escapar de aquella muralla y del destino que la vida le había reservado.

Ese día no sólo lo recordaría como aquella mañana gris en la que se había sacrificado por su hermana y había formulado una promesa inquebrantable. También sería el día en el que un rayo de luz se interpuso en su camino, dejándole desarmado por primera vez, aunque en ese preciso instante no lo supiera. Una vez entró en la estructura de piedra donde el resto de soldados se hacían paso, caminando en los pasillos cuyas tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies, simplemente buscando su puerta asignada, iba centrado más en ello que en las personas que se cruzaban delante, por lo que chocó abruptamente. Iba a musitar unas disculpas, pero la voz grave que le recibió no se lo permitió:

-¡Mira por dónde vas, novato!

Se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Unos ojos tan diferentes a los suyos, que extrañamente le recordaron al otoño, le miraban con desdén y molestia. A su lado, otro chico le acompañaba, mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Vamos Jean!- dijo en un tono jovial el desconocido.-No pierdas tus fuerzas con los principiantes, vamos a por la cena.

Armin sólo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa, aunque sintió que no había sido suficiente para la persona con la que había iniciado una conversación con tan mal pie. Él se encogió de hombros, alejándose de ellos, pero aún sentía una mirada irritada sobre él, y en cuanto se hubo alejado, la nuca le ardía, como si miles de cuchillos estuvieran fijos en su persona.

_Sería el inicio de su perdición._


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs, de verdad se agradecen, anima a continuar. :)

* * *

El movimiento se notaba en el ambiente. Muchos criados con los que Eren había entablado más de una conversación en infinitas ocasiones, iban y venían por los amplios corredores del castillo, cargados de sábanas recién limpias y unos uniformes a los que él clasificó como el de los soldados que habían sido elegidos el día anterior y ya estaban hoy en la zona central. Aquel lugar era lo bastante amplio para perderse, ya que todo el terreno que ocupaba superaba hasta el de un pueblo. Podía establecerse a la perfección dos franjas distintas, una dedicada para los entrenamientos y los descansos del que sería el próximo ejército, y después donde Eren estaba, el castillo de la princesa y el Rey.

Sin embargo, se encargaría de atender otros cargos que ocupaban el resto de criados. Al tener que cuidar habitualmente de la princesa, Eren no ejecutaba más tareas como las de limpiar, ayudar en la cocina, o incluso limpiar a los animales, que esto último muchas veces no le molestaba en demasía hacerlo. Por lo tanto, tras atender a Petra, su próxima labor era ayudar a los demás, desquitándoles de estrés y que así al menos, pudieran permitirse un respiro. Primero se dirigió a la cocina, recibiéndole de lleno el grito lastimero de una de las que se encargaba de preparar parte de la comida.

-¡Esto es una maldición!- se trataba de una joven, piel cuyo color no alcanzaba el moreno, sin embargo tampoco se podía comparar con la palidez que solían poseer la gente de la realeza.-¡Demasiada comida exquisita que necesita ser saboreada por un paladar como el mío!

-¡Braus, cómo vea tus manazas en la carne estarás sentenciada!- le recriminó un hombre de aspecto mayor, alguna canas surcaban su cabello.-¡Esta comida vale más que tu propia vida!

-Pero…pero esto es manjar de reyes… sólo voy a tener esta única oportunidad…-la castaña parecía estar sumida en un ataque de nervios, ya que intentaba no mirar por un largo tiempo el caldero humeante que había ante ella. Pero, al ver que Eren entraba por la puerta, su rostro se iluminó.-¡Eren! ¡Gracias al cielo!

-La verdad es que huele muy bien.- opinó, había escuchado su escandalosa conversación. A veces le daba miedo la actitud de la cocinera, pero cierto era que no había persona más vivaz que ella, o al menos él lo consideraba así.-¿Qué es lo que se cuece en el caldero?

-Un estofado, pero lo que serviremos hoy en el almuerzo será ternera cubierta de anís.-respondió el jefe, que controlaba los fuegos.

-Acompañado del vino más caro.- añadió Sasha, temblando entera ante la simple mención de la ternera.-Y de postre quizás toque mazapán. P-pero la ternera…

-Si quieres puedo cubrirle durante unos instantes y yo encargarme de los fuegos.- se ofreció Eren, ya que veía que suspiraba constantemente.-Me han dicho que necesitan urgentemente que alguien cargue los víveres que han traído al castillo.

-Te lo agradezco, Eren. Mis subordinados no pueden cubrir más quehaceres de los que ya realizan, pero como te atrevas a abrir los labios, el consejero real ya ataca en tu contra.- dijo con un deje de malhumor nada más al recordar a Bossard.- Qué les cuesta meter a más trabajadores en el castillo, yo estoy viejo para esto…

Depositó la mano en el hombro del joven antes de abandonar la cocina, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Eren se acercó a los fuegos. Sasha seguía lloriqueando mientras se dedicaba a cortar unas patatas para añadir a la carne que no sería degustada por ella, pero cuando se percató de que el chico buscaba entre unos cubiertos que había sido colocados en esa mañana, miró con curiosidad cómo cogía un cuchillo cuyo filo podría cortar cualquier cosa como si de mantequilla se tratase. Las puertas al cielo le fueron abiertas, comprobando que se aproximaba a la carne recién hecha, cortaba un pequeño trozo de tal manera que no se diferenciase que alguien osó reducir la comida del rey. Lo colocó en un trozo de pan, haciendo un gesto de silencio a la chica.

-Que sea un secreto.

Ella no pudo más que asentir, sonreír ampliamente y prácticamente devorar lo que le ofrecía. Los demás que también trabajaban allí, no pudieron evitar reír, guardando aquel acontecimiento entre ellos. A pesar de tener que trabajar para el reino y apenas tener algún que otro descanso, agradecían estar bajo un techo, de estar protegidos de alguna manera, y de compartir momentos que, para ellos, era suficientes para afrontar el día a día. Y todo era gracias a Eren y a su predisposición.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado su faena, se propuso a echar una mano a un soldado que solía limpiar a los caballos y no daba indicios de que le gustase tener que repetir esa misma acción todos los días en vez de estar con el resto de sus compañeros preparando estrategias o incluso holgazaneando por los alrededores. No era ingenuo y mucho menos ignorante, era de conocer que muchos del ejército no hacían gran cosa hasta que no se presentase un problema de gravedad, en otras palabras, una batalla con el enemigo. Los únicos de su categoría que trabajan muy duro, eran los de la nueva selección, que debían entrenarse para cuando ese día llegara y estar preparados.

De alguna manera, Eren tenía compasión de ellos. El hecho de tener que estar en el ejército por obligación, debía de crear una impotencia que de seguro, sería difícil de llevar. Recordó entonces, cómo un par de años atrás, le había hecho la proposición a Petra de alistarse. Pero lo que recibió por parte de la princesa, fue una rotunda negación. ¿Era una respuesta egoísta y caprichosa? Lo más probable, e incluso Petra se lo había dicho. Pero se negaba a tener que perderle, y le había pedido que jamás se le ocurriera hacerlo, ya que, sus intentos de haberle rescatado en aquella estación de invierno, habría sido en vano. Y sólo por eso, Eren seguía manteniéndose en los márgenes del castillo, siendo un simple criado.

Suspiró al pensarlo, intentado distraerse en la medida de lo posible, alimentando a los caballos y cambiándoles el heno. Eran muchos los que había, por lo que aquello sería un trabajo algo tedioso que le llevaría unos largos y tendidos minutos, quizás una hora entera si no lo hacía rápido. De todas maneras, le agradaba ver cómo algún corcel arrimaba su cabeza hacia el pecho del joven, acurrucándose o pidiéndole por más comida, siendo excesivamente mimados por él, pero felices, o eso le gustaba creer. Peinó sus cabellos con un peine especial de madera, algo sucio, pero Eren le quitaba concienzudamente los pelos que allí se quedaban, parecía ser que aquel soldado no se molestaba en esos detalles.

Sin embargo, su atención se centró en un caballo negro que destaca entre los demás. Maravillado, se aproximó hacia él, con cuidado, por si acaso fuera reacio hacia algún extraño. El caballo no pareció inmutarse, pero cuando percibió sus pasos, bufó de tal manera que Eren permaneciese estático, pero no hizo nada. Entonces un poco más confiado, alzó la mano y le acarició el inicio de su rostro, justo por encima de sus ojos, igual de oscuros. El animal no se alteró, sólo agitó un poco su cola y cerró los ojos.

-Eres un nuevo amigo ¿no? Nunca te había visto por aquí.- escuchó cómo la respiración del caballo no era agitada, sino tranquila.-¿Quieres comer? Los demás lo han agradecido, seguro que a ti también te gustará.

Pero cuando se disponía a colocarle la comida, el tono de una voz fría le detuvo en seco. El efecto que causó en él fue un estremecimiento que recorrió cada tramo de piel de su nuca, bajando por su espalda y extinguiéndose al final de su columna, como si de una brisa helada se tratase. Giró lentamente para encontrarse de improviso con unos ojos grises que parecían indagar en su propia alma, y por un instante, Eren sintió que estaba indefenso. A pesar de que le dio la impresión de que lo superaba un poco en altura, era evidente la diferencia de edad de ambos y la expresión que le mostraba le intimidó. Pudo fijarse de reojo que portaba la indumentaria de los soldados, aunque la capa verde denotaba su rango: no era un principiante, pertenecía a la Legión.

-¿Qué mierda le estás dando a mi caballo?

Menudo vocabulario. Eren podía tenerlo, al fin y al cabo no era alguien criado en el reino, y no sería la primera vez que se había enfrentado con personas que le hubiesen molestado a él o a sus amigos, aunque apenas ya recordaba qué tipo de amistades poseía en el pasado. Pero aún así, conocía la palabra respeto, y por supuesto, ese hombre por muy soldado que fuera, no la ponía en práctica ni por asomo.

-Yo sólo…

Pero la respuesta no llegó a ser completada por sus labios. Recibió una patada justo en una de sus rodillas, tan fuerte y certera, que el dolor le provocó perder el equilibro y caer al suelo, ensuciándose parte de los pantalones, que en parte su tela había sido ya bastante utilizada con el tiempo. No emitió quejido alguno, no pensaba darle el gusto, y por supuesto, tampoco iba a guardar silencio. Pero una vez más, ese soldado se adelantó a sus acciones.

-No quiero volver a verte tocando algo que no es tuyo. Sólo yo puedo encargarme de él, aunque me sorprende que no te haya dado una buena patada, al fin y al cabo es reacio a los desconocidos.

-Pues vea que tan reacio es que ni siquiera se ha inmutado a mi toque. Si es tan imbécil como usted, realmente compadezco al pobre animal.- soltó Eren como veneno, aquel tipo no le daba buen augurio.

Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras. Fue agarrado de inmediato por el cuello de su camisa, siendo alzado con extrema facilidad por el hombre. Una fuerza increíble. ¿Cómo podía ser que su estatura engañase tanto? Tanto ese agarre como la patada anteriormente recibida, le había demostrado que definitivamente, era un peligro enfadarlo. Pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio que la distancia entre ellos se había eliminado considerablemente, y ahora podía ver mejor el rostro de su receptor. Aunque su miedo fuese grande, unos latidos incomprensibles atacaron su corazón al sentir un aire cálido que de alguna manera llegaba a sus labios, y la vergüenza le invadió al deducir que se trataba del aliento del desconocido. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

-Vuelve a dirigirte de esa manera hacia mí, y desearás haber apreciado tu vida, mocoso.- la forma en la que había utilizado esa última palabra, había sonado lo suficiente despectiva para que Eren olvidase un poco esa sensación extraña que le acababa de invadir para ser sustituida por impotencia.-Los críos como tú deberían tener la lengua cortada.

-Suélteme.- intentó sonar amenazante, pero cierto fue que temía por la siguiente acción del otro.

-¡Sargento!

Eren cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. El hombre siguió mirándole desde arriba, y no supo por qué, pero una sensación de reconocimiento cruzó por su consciencia cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar. Era como si ese soldado, ahora sargento, pareciera percibir en él un atisbo de haberse visto antes, pero eso sería imposible. Jamás se habían visto, y eso Eren lo tenía presente. No se había encontrado en ninguna ocasión con esa mirada gélida, y mucho menos con alguien tan agrio y diferente a él.

-¡Sargento, qué bien que ha llegado!- otro soldado se aproximó a ellos. Vio a Eren con una ceja alzada, confundido al verle en el suelo.- Oye tú ¿qué haces tirado? ¡Deja de holgazanear y vuelve con el resto de criados a cubrir tus tareas!

No pudo más que asentir y levantarse. Sacudió sus ropas con torpeza, apresurando el paso para alejarse de allí. Juraría que, al pasar al lado del sargento, volvió a sentir el mismo frío y estremecimiento.

Ojalá no tuviera que volver a toparse con él.

* * *

Aquella mañana, su sueño fue interrumpido por los gritos del instructor Shadis en cada una de sus puertas, abriéndolas con brusquedad. Algunas quejas silenciosas se producían en las habitaciones del frente, pero Armin estaba aturdido por los brazos de Morfeo en un intento de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y aún no podía ver muy bien, hasta que poco a poco consiguió la nitidez del entorno. En la esquina de su habitación, una presencia se colocaba su chaqueta, cuyo símbolo en su espalda se constituía por el cruce de dos espaldas. Un principiante, como él.

Pero cuando volteó su rostro hacia el joven, mostrándole una amable sonrisa, los recuerdos del día anterior le vinieron a la mente. Cierto. Ayer, después del encuentro fortuito con aquel chico llamado Jean, había encontrado su habitación asignada, que en un principio, permanecía vacía. A primera vista, le resultó fuera de lo común no tener un compañero, por lo que se limitó a escoger una de las camas y colocar sus pertenencias, las pocas que había podido coger después de su selección en el pueblo. Pero, pasados unos minutos, alrededor de treinta, otro chico había irrumpido en la habitación. Un rostro lleno de pecas mostró sorpresa al verle.

-¡Vaya, has llegado antes!- parecía apenado, aunque una sonrisa cubría su boca.- ¡Siento mucho no haber podido estar aquí para dar la bienvenida! ¿Eres mi nuevo compañero, no?

-Pensé que estaba solo… ¿no será esta tu cama?- preguntó Armin, viéndose ahora apurado por no haber esperado antes.-¡Disculpa, tendría que haberme quedado fuera hasta que llegaras! Enseguida quito mis cosas.

-No, descuida. La cama de la derecha es la mía, esa en la que estás, es la tuya.- aclaró, estaba de suerte. Se sintió acogido por ese joven, y su bondad era evidente con tan solo escucharle hablar.-No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Marco, Marco Bodt.

-Yo soy Armin Arlert.- aceptó la mano que le ofreció Marco, estrechándola.-¿Eres también de la nueva selección?

-Pertenezco a la selección del año pasado.- respondió, tomando asiento en el borde de su respectiva cama.- Llevo ya un año aquí.

-Es increíble, pocas personas pueden presumir de contarlo con…-Armin no fue capaz de seguir la frase, pero supo que Marco sabía a qué dirección se encaminaba con ella.

-Lo sé.- asintió el moreno, concordando con su nuevo compañero.- Es difícil estar aquí sin dejar de pensar en que quizás, no habrá un mañana, y mucho menos más días después de ese. Pero tenemos que afrontarlo con una fortaleza férrea hasta entonces ¿no crees? De nada vale que tú último pensamiento esté relacionado con el miedo. Yo siempre lo suelo llevar mejor si pienso en la gente que he conocido aquí, y en mi familia. Me dan la fuerza que necesito.

Christa. La imagen de Christa y su madre, los brazos de ambas rodeándolo, la calidez de sus sonrisas, la caricia antes de dormir y decir las buenas noches. La primera vez que Christa descubrió la flor más hermosa en las montañas en su compañía, o cuando su madre le enseñó a cocinar. O cuando le regaló a su hermana un libro sobre el mar y los animales que este poseía. Sus risas. Quiso creer en las palabras de Marco, y aunque ese día quiso llorar por encontrarse ante el desamparo, pudo sobrellevarlo mejor en cuanto le conoció.

Y ahora, ahí estaban.

-Buenos días Armin. Es hora del entrenamiento, espero que no sean muy duros con vosotros.- dijo, señalando después unas ropas que descansaban sobre los pies de su cama, justo al final de esta.-Ahí tienes tu uniforme. ¡Quizás nos veamos ahora!

No comprendió que quiso decir, pero se apresuró a levantarse, hacer su cama, y vestirse con rapidez. Una vez se hubo colocado bien las botas, pensó en que si desayunaba, no le daría tiempo a asistir al entrenamiento, por lo que esta vez lo dejó pasar. Además, eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y su estómago aún no admitiría nada sólido ni líquido hasta entrada una hora decente. Siguió al resto de chicos y chicas que había visto con él en la selección, para así no correr el riesgo de mezclarse con los veteranos. Los condujeron a una parte más aislada, donde predominaba la tierra como un campo extenso, como si sirviera para correr. Keith Shadis llegó, gritando a sus discípulos:

-¡Bien, principiantes! Aún os queda mucho por aprender, por lo que hoy daremos inicio a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras las instrucciones que les daré para que las desenvuelvan en el combate, se enfrentarán a la selección de los veteranos. A base de golpes es como aprenderéis. Si ellos pudieron en su día, vosotros también. ¡Reuníos con un contrincante, no os quiero ver sin hacer nada!

Fue un visto y no visto. Enseguida, cada uno de los que pertenecían a la categoría de Armin, fueron buscando a veteranos que tuvieran la disposición de enfrentarse a ellos. Él observó a las personas que allí se encontraban, y por un momento temió que le tocase un joven de gran altura, le sacaría como mínimo dos cabezas, aunque su rostro parecía apacible, pero no se dejó confiar. Entonces, el primer nombre que se le vino, fue el de Marco. ¡Claro! Si lo buscaba, no sólo combatiría con alguien ya conocido, sino que le resultaría bastante cómodo y se sentiría más seguro. Cuál fue su suerte, que nada más ocurrírsele, escuchó una voz que le llamaba:

-¡Armin!

Sonrió inevitablemente al comprobar que se trataba justamente de su compañero de habitación. Sin embargo, vio a otro chico que le seguía, bastante aburrido por lo que denotaba en la expresión de su rostro. Se rascaba la nuca con pesadez, daba la impresión de que quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió al joven. Sino que era, ni más ni menos, el chico con el que había chocado por accidente. Cuando Marco se hubo acercado, evitó que sus ojos se encontrasen con los del susodicho.

-Veo que aún no has encontrado a un contrincante.- Marco echó una vista rápida al resto. Quedaba una joven de piel morena y unos pocos más.-Te dije que nos veríamos después, al parecer el instructor Shadis suele hacer esto cada año.

-Sí, tenías razón…

-¡Eh, Marco!- su amigo no había llegado aún hasta ellos, y ni siquiera había esperado que Marco se hubiese alejado solo para perder el tiempo hablando con otro.-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Tenemos que elegir a un jodido principiante y…

Armin continuó sin dirigir su mirada hacia el nuevo integrante de la conversación, era claro de que se había percatado de su presencia. Él no se fijó, pero Marco echó una expresión de desconcierto ante el repentino silencio, primero hacia Armin, después hacia Jean.

-¿Ocurre algo?

La respuesta llegó con un empujón de Jean hacia su amigo. Marco no supo qué decir al respecto, pero no hizo más que sonreír por la repentina acción del castaño. Este le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándole con un gesto de cabeza a la joven morena que parecía no tener a nadie con el que combatir, aunque no parecía tener deseos de ello.

-Vamos Marco, enfréntate a una mujer y demuestra la hombría que tienes.- soltó con burla, aunque cuando se trataba de Bodt, siempre era bajo la amistad, ya que bastante había sido bueno con él la primera vez que se habían conocido.-Como te gane, voy a perder todo el respeto que te tenía.

-Nunca cambiarás, Jean.- suspiró Marco, despidiéndose de ambos con la mano. Sin embargo, se acordó de que Armin seguía sin tener a nadie.- Pero Armin…

-Yo me quedo con este.- afirmó Jean, para que así el otro se tranquilizara, era habitual que pensara antes en los demás que en sí mismo, una buena cualidad por su parte, pero a veces con sus claras desventajas.-Venga, que tampoco eres su niñera.

Finalmente, los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, escuchando cómo el resto combatía, se quejaban, y lanzaban hasta estúpidos gritos de guerra. Él continuaba sin levantar la mirada, no sabía cómo desenvolverse en una situación así, pero las siguientes palabras que se pronunciaron cerca suyo, hicieron que el oxígeno le faltara por un segundo. No supo descifrar bien si era por el significado de sus palabras, por el tono de voz grave que el otro poseía, o porque no esperaba que reaccionara así después de lo acontecido el día anterior:

-Vamos, puedes levantar la cabeza, no te voy a comer.

Tragó saliva, y alzó la mirada, justo como le acababa de decir. Sus ojos azules conectaron en cuestión de segundos con los ojos de Jean, sorprendentemente no se había olvidado de su nombre, no al menos cuando fue llamado por el segundo chico que le acompañaba ese día. Y ahí estaban. Un joven que se había visto obligado a ir al ejército, para mantener una promesa por su hermana, de seguir con vida, y otro del cual desconocía sus razones o circunstancias, pero que era lo bastante realista para afirmar que moriría de aquí en la mañana, cuyo miedo podría ser demostrado en el instante en el que se desatara la guerra. Pero eso, por supuesto, Armin no lo sabía, y Jean no lo daría a relucir hasta que se viera en el borde de la muerte.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día? Ah, sí, no me voy a disculpar por la mierda de ayer, pero más te vale no ir chocándote con todo el mundo.- ¿aquello era un consejo? Si era así, los daba muy mal, pensó Armin, pero quizás era por la personalidad de ese chico. Qué extraño.-Podrías ganarte problemas.

-L-lo tendré en cuenta…

-Veamos qué se puede hacer contigo.- vio cómo se sacudía las manos para cerrarlas en puños.-Si no pasas las pruebas físicas, olvídate de que te enseñen cómo moverte con el equipo.

-¿A qué equipo te…?

Pero retrocedió unos pasos atrás sin formular entera su pregunta, ahogando un grito cuando el puño de Jean voló prácticamente en dirección a su rostro. Trastabilló con sus piernas, terminando en un impacto contra la tierra. Quiso recriminarle el por qué había hecho eso de forma tan repentina, pero entonces la respuesta le llegó por sí sola. Él no iba a esperar, Jean era un adolescente de actos, no de palabras. Actuaba primero, pensaba después.

Todo lo contrario de Armin.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse a él, pero, sintiendo que no volvía a recibir un puñetazo, los abrió para ver ante sí, una mano. Ahí estaba Jean, parecía entre divertido y molesto.

-Joder, creo que me acabo de poner una maldita sentencia contigo. Eres peor que una niña.

¿Debería sentirse ofendido? ¿O debería aceptar esa frase, aceptar esa personalidad, ir aceptándole? Si Armin estaba dispuesto a proponerse eso, estaría condenado a recurrir a la paciencia infinita en más de una ocasión. Porque Jean Kirschtein no es nadie fácil. Y en el instante en el que cogió su mano como apoyo, ya estaba dando una respuesta afirmativa, silenciosa, sin necesidad de palabras.

-Me llamo Armin.

No le había preguntado, pero tenía que decirlo. Tenía que hacerse notar, quería que se le quedara grabado, quería que le empezara a conocer. Quería tener, al fin y al cabo, un amigo. Aunque hacer amigos en la guerra estaba mal. Un error. No te encariñes con alguien que vas a perder. No te aferres a un clavo ardiendo que a la larga, te hará daño, dejando quemaduras grabadas en tu piel. Quizás en ese sentido, Armin no se llevaba por la mente.

_Al fin y al cabo, el corazón podía ganar las peleas en alguna ocasión._

-Lo que sea.

Lo curioso, fue que Kirschtein no dijo su nombre. Por pereza, por olvido, por dejadez, o porque simplemente no estaba tan centrado en ese detalle. Podía ser por mil cosas, él nunca lo supo.

Pero Armin no necesitaba que lo hiciera, ya lo sabía.

_Él era Jean, no había nada más que saber._

* * *

El día siguió su curso apacible, hasta que el naranja del atardecer bañó cada una de los ventanales del castillo, creando un paisaje hermoso que Eren disfrutaba a medida que avanzaba silencioso en el suelo de mármol cubierto por una alfombra roja aterciopelada. Había terminado con todo deber, tanto como los que le correspondían como los del resto de criados. No supo por qué, pero mientras seguía su camino, Eren recordó las palabras de la princesa en la mañana de ayer, anunciándole emocionada que, aquel hombre que tanto admiraba, Rivaille, llegaría al castillo y tendría el honor de presentárselo. Sin embargo, Petra no le mencionó nada en la cena, y hoy tampoco le había dicho nada al despertar. Los nuevos soldados habían llegado al castillo el día anterior, pero él no dio aparición. ¿Habría venido hoy? Si era así ¿qué clase de persona sería físicamente? Esperaba no causar una impresión mala, debía de hablar con educación, y seguramente el mismo trato le sería devuelto.

Sus pensamientos parecieron ser escuchados en cuanto oyó a una muchacha llamada Mina, llamarle. Se encargaba de la limpieza completa del lugar y de asegurarse de cambiar sábanas, y adecentar los aposentos del rey y de los invitados que este diera a conocer para ofrecerles una estancia agradable.

-¿Qué sucede, Mina?

-La princesa Ral le necesita.- contestó, venía acalorada de tanta actividad. Por supuesto, el resto de los criados nombraban a la princesa por el apellido, jamás por el nombre, por eso Eren era reacio a veces a cumplir con las insistencias de Petra en no utilizar modales cordiales con ella, permitiéndole hasta que le tuteara.-Le espera en el balcón este del castillo.

Efectivamente, estaba situado al este, por lo que tuvo que desviarse para dirigirse a su destino. Lo más seguro, era que la princesa quisiera compartir con él una de las vistas, de las muchas de hecho, que ofrecía el castillo, y mantener una conversación que distaba con las obligaciones del reino. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no sería la última, la princesa necesitaba alejarse y evadirse, y Eren jamás dejaría de cumplir su papel de confidente y amigo. Pero, una vez hubo llegado, se encontraría con algo completamente distinto.

-¿Princesa?

No estaba sola. Reía con jovialidad, sin tensiones y con esa naturalidad que no presentaba con muchos, y nada más girar, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Pero Eren no se fijó en ella, sino en la persona que le acompañaba. La misma sensación fría se instaló en su piel desde el instante que verde y gris volvieron a encontrarse en ese mismo día. Ahora no portaba la capa verde, pero en definitiva, era la misma persona. El sargento no dio denotaciones de sorprenderse, y si las hubiera tenido, las disimulaba extremadamente bien. Petra, ajena a la tensión de Eren y el contacto visual que aquellos dos acaban de establecer, instó al joven a acercarse.

-Eren, qué bien que hayas llegado. Justamente hablaba de ti.- volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su acompañante.- Él es el confidente del que te hablaba, Rivaille.

_Rivaille_. Aquello tenía que ser una cruel jugarreta del destino. Las palabras halagadoras y devotas de Petra no podían concordar absolutamente con el perfil de aquel hombre. No si se trataba del mismo hombre que aquella mañana, le había llamado mocoso, propinado una dura patada en una de sus rodillas, y que incluso le había amenazado de perder la vida en el intento por su osadía, por no destacar la lengua cortada. Tuvo que mantener la compostura, comportarse como un auténtico hipócrita en el momento en el que escuchó de los labios del nombrado:

-Muy leal tendrá que ser para que le confíes todos tus secretos.- comentó simplemente ¿acaso le estaba poniendo a prueba?

-Lo es. Eren ansiaba conocerte.

Qué de vueltas había dado la situación. Todavía estaba asimilando cada una de las cosas positivas que la princesa le había enumerado aquel día. _Es amable_. A él le había hablado de malas maneras. _Considerado_. Oh, sí, tan considerado que le golpeó. _Un buen líder entregado a sus hombres_. Más bien, un líder que obligaba a sus hombres a ser entregados a bases de castigos, porque la faceta que había conocido de él, no le hacía dudar que así tenía que ser. Porque claro estaba, no sabía si sería buen líder o no. Ante la afirmación de Petra, no distinguió bien si era un amago de sonrisa irónica lo que hicieron sus labios, pero fue tan poco perceptible, que creó que había sido un producto de su imaginación. Parpadeó al darse cuenta que esperaban una respuesta por su parte.

-Es un auténtico placer.

_O un auténtico calvario_.

Sin embargo, en un futuro, se daría cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas en aquel momento, y en el efecto que tendrían.

_Siempre hay lugar para el arrepentimiento ¿verdad?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: Siento la tardanza. Generalmente publico una vez a la semana, no importa el día, lo que pasa es que este capítulo me costó más porque lo tuve que equilibrar con los trabajos de la Universidad, pero soy constante en las actualizaciones. Agradecer los comentarios de **lady-noryko**,** Kokoro** y **mskysi**. Espero que este capítulo les guste. :) Y añadir por último los fics Jearmin que están surgiendo. ¡Ojalá sean más lo que se unan!

* * *

Esfuerzo.

Si esa palabra pudiera aplicarse a una persona, Armin aún dudaba si él sería la indicada. Este planteamiento comenzó a surgir y a gestarse en su mente a medida que los días iban transcurriendo, completando así la primera semana como principiante de la nueva selección. La primera semana donde, sus pruebas físicas deberían haber sido ya completadas. Ahí estaba la razón de aquella pregunta cuya respuesta prefería haber querido evitar.

No fueron superadas, al menos no en su mayoría. El desarrollo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo terminó por dar resultados poco satisfactorios, puesto que dio lugar a que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo en más de una ocasión. Pero esa no era lo único cuyas consecuencias habían sido nefastas. El instructor Shadis había convocado diferentes pruebas con el fin de descubrir qué resistencia poseía cada uno de los que serían futuros soldados del ejército, y por supuesto, debían de ser los mejores para poder sobrevivir hasta el final.

La siguiente constaba de cargar material pesado mientras corrían extensas distancia por todo el exterior del reino. Daba igual que la lluvia y el frío les diera la bienvenida de improviso o si los rayos del sol acariciaban sus cabezas hasta tal punto de subir la propia temperatura corporal, ni siquiera tenían alguna pausa para hidratarse con agua. Había intentado por todos los medios y recursos posibles aguantar y poseer un rendimiento adecuado, sin embargo, la vida seguía sin prepararle las cartas adecuadas para continuar hacia delante.

Sucedió un día de lluvia. Él, otro joven y una chica, se vieron obligados a quedarse más tiempo del usual, ya que el instructor los había visto bastante débiles, y les aseguró que si no conseguían demostrar tener las aptitudes necesarias, no tenía causa que luchasen por un objetivo inalcanzable. Por lo tanto, sus piernas, a pesar de no querer seguir , soportaron el dolor que sus huesos y músculos producían al articularse, negándose a no desistir.

Mientras, el resto de los reclutas que habían superado las pruebas físicas con éxito, se dedicaban a descansar para reponer fuerzas y pasar a las llamadas prácticas de equipo, que aún no habían sido especificadas por el instructor Shadis y se resolverían a la mañana siguiente. En cambio, los veteranos ya eran conscientes de las bases que las complementaban, y esta vez no servirían de punto de apoyo para los principiantes en comparación a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jean, quien no se había detenido a observar cómo los tres reclutas de la nueva selección dejaban su piel y alma en esa prueba que para él, no había sido difícil ni tediosa en lo absoluto, aprovechó la oportunidad de no ser uno de los últimos en la cola de la cena, y recibir su respectiva porción de comida. Una vez hubo terminado, entre risas y bromas con Springer, uno de sus compañeros con los que se llevaba bien, salió en busca de Marco, al que vio fuera de la cabaña, lejos de la comida caliente y el ambiente sosegado que allí respiraban.

-¡Marco!- el susodicho sólo giró su cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada por encima del hombro, recibiéndole con una sonrisa, aunque Jean detectó de inmediato que no era la habitual. Los ojos risueños de su mejor amigo permanecían fijos en la lluvia que caía sobre aquellos jóvenes. Por suerte, ambos estaban bajo el resguardo de un techo lo bastante amplio para que a pesar del tiempo, pudieran salir. Pero Marco no había ido precisamente a tomar el aire, y Jean lo sabía. Se situó a su lado a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia un chico de aspecto enclenque, cuyo cabello rubio se le pegaba a la frente.

Armin. No supo cómo recordó su nombre. No solía quedarse con el de nadie, ni siquiera el de Marco, ya que todavía alcanzaba a recordar cómo el de pecas le reprendía con expresión cansada y lastimera que su nombre era ese. Sin embargo, Armin se quedó grabado en su mente, quizás porque era más fácil, o también porque de alguna maldita manera, desde la primera vez que le había visto, su atención se había centrado en él.

El inicio de su relación había sido algo escabrosa, por no decir desafortunada, un simple choque había desencadenado que Jean le dedicase la peor de sus miradas. Y no sólo eso, le había generado una molestia inexplicable que pareciese tan frágil, tanto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a responderle de malas maneras, sino que se escabulló con la cabeza gacha sin mediar más palabra.

Sí, debía de ser eso. Le molestaba en cierto modo que alguien como él se encontrase ahí, dejando su alma para entrar en el ejército cuando sus capacidades sobrepasaban sus límites, volviéndose en contra suya. Miró de reojo a Marco, la preocupación era palpable, y Jean sólo pudo suspirar ante este hecho, dándole palmadas en su espalda. Nunca se le daba bien animar, pero Marco había aprendido que recibir aquel gesto de su amigo, era el mejor de los apoyos, porque era sincero.

-Verás que pasará la prueba.- murmuró con desgana.-Pero jamás seas padre, porque eres incluso peor que mi madre cuando me ponía a trabajar, tienes el sentido protector muy agudizado y eso que le conoces de apenas una jodida semana.

-Es mi compañero. Además ¿recuerdas cuando yo también me preocupaba por ti y no permitía que te metieras en líos? No parabas de decirme que te dejara en paz y míranos ahora.- al recibir un tsché de Jean, Marco no evitó reírse.- ¿No estarás preocupado tú también por él?

-¿Yo? No digas gilipolleces. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le dejé sin aliento, y me irrita mucho su actitud.- confesó, sin mirar en dirección hacia Armin, como si así demostrara que no le importaba.-

-¿Te irrita? ¿No será porque no quieres que salga más perjudicado?

-Joder, Marco, si sólo tienes que mirarle. ¿Crees que alguien como él va a soportar una guerra? No puede pretender defender al pueblo si ni siquiera puede sostenerse por sí mismo. La gente así debe de estar en casa. Seguro que se mea los pantalones nada más ver un poco de sangre.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Desconocemos qué razones lo han llevado a estar aquí.- el tono tranquilo que siempre utilizaba Marco, hacían que todo siempre tuviera más lógica y que hasta te colocases en la situación de la otra persona. Estúpida empatía y generosidad.- En contra de su voluntad.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, Jean no era de los que se callaban, pero realmente no poseía argumentos suficientes para rebatir a las palabras de Marco. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto, pero entonces, sus oídos registraron un sonido entre la lluvia, como el de un cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo. Cuando su mirada volvió a los tres reclutas, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo. Los otros dos se le acercaron, alarmados. Maldita sea.

Marco también estaba sorprendido, pero como se esperaba de su amigo, cuando los problemas venían sin avisar, el primero que era en actuar, por supuesto, era Jean. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese adquirido con el paso de los años un mecanismo que le hacía efectuar los movimientos al instante, sin pensarlo, sencillamente ejecutaba la acción sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Eso, lo admiraba de él, a pesar de lo cabezota, bruto, y altanero que podía llegar a veces.

_Todo ser humano tenía sus virtudes y defectos._

_Jean se componía de muchos defectos, sí, pero sus virtudes eran increíbles y únicas._

En otra situación, habría lanzado alguna que otra maldición por haberse mojado a causa de la lluvia, pero esta vez no reparó en ello. Corrió en la dirección que su vista mantenía fija, apartando a los dos jóvenes que le impedían ver a Armin. Sus rodillas se llenaron de barro al agacharse, quitando el cargamento que todos tenían que soportar para esa prueba.

-¡Eh!- probó a moverle, sacudiendo su cuerpo, pero ninguna reacción se manifestaba.-¡Oye, responde!

-¡Se ha desmayado!- dijo el chico, su rostro estaba sucio del esfuerzo y las gotas de agua.

-¡Marco, avisa al instructor!- gritó Jean, ignorando completamente a los dos principiantes que intentaban aportar ayuda, pero la verdad era que eso le ponía nervioso, ya que precisamente no estaban cumpliendo con esa función. Sin dilación, rodeó el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos, le sería imposible levantarle y que se apoyase en él si estaba inconsciente.

Incredulidad. Eso fue lo que sintió al percatarse de que Armin apenas pesaba. Era como si estuviese cargando a una chica, aunque desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente, pensando que ya la lluvia le estaba causando delirios muy extraños. Comprobó que respiraba de una manera bastante entrecortada, y los temblores eran evidentes. No tardó en averiguar que la fiebre había hecho mella en él al exponerse tantas horas bajo la lluvia.

El instructor también tenía parte de culpa, demonios. Tendría que agradecer que Armin no cogiese una pulmonía que lo llevase al otro lado del más allá, si conseguía recuperarse, la verdad que sería un milagro, teniendo en cuenta a quién estaba cargando en sus brazos en esos precisos instantes.

Jean no olvidaría que esa fue la primera noche en la que se quedó con Marco, velando por el sueño de otra persona.

_No podía ablandarse a estas alturas._

* * *

Acurrucada sobre un amplio banco de madera situado justo en la pared, los ojos de Christa podían apreciar cada gota de lluvia que descendía por el cristal de su ventana, extinguiéndose en mitad del camino antes de impactar contra el alféizar, compuesto de piedra. Las nubes aquella tarde eran negras y temibles, por lo que lamentaba no apreciar el cielo azul como generalmente solía hacer durante las mañanas en las que se despertaba. Aunque, de nada servía disfrutar de un radiante día si su hermano no estaba con ella.

Desde que la ausencia de Armin se materializó en las cuatro paredes de su hogar, las pesadillas la venían a visitar cada noche sin descanso, arrebatándole el sueño y recreando sus mayores miedos como si estuviese rozando la mismísima realidad. Un grito lejano, él muriendo frente a sus propios ojos, sangre acumulándose a su alrededor, algún miembro desmembrado traído por algún enemigo anunciándole su dueño, un trozo de tela de su uniforme… provocaban que su corazón latiera en desesperación y despertase llorando, asustando a su madre.

Ella tampoco lograba ocultar la desolación de aquel acontecimiento. La alegría y la tristeza la habían invadido juntas ese fatídico día, en el que recuperaba a una hija, pero perdía a otro. La muerte dejaba libre a un alma para llevarse a la que menos lo merecía. No era que Christa pensase que ella debía morir. No, Armin la habría reprendido por ello. Evitarlo. Sólo quería haberlo evitado, que el mundo no fuese tan injusto con ellos.

-¿Christa?- la voz de su madre hizo que sus ojos parpadearan, desviándose de la escena que habían formado las lágrimas del cielo. Traía una taza de barro, cuyo líquido en su interior humeaba, presentando formas abstractas. Probablemente sería leche caliente.-No deberías estar tan cerca de la ventana, pequeña mía. Tu cuerpo coge fácilmente las gripes, y debes mantenerte fuerte.

-Gracias mamá.- le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había demostrado, y aunque no quería engañar a su madre de aquella manera, simplemente tuvo que hacerlo. Sostuvo la taza que le tendía, dando un leve sorbo.-Perdóname por haberte quitado el sueño durante estas noches.

-Te prohíbo que digas esas cosas, señorita.- el tono con el que su madre le reprendió, le recordó de una manera dolorosa a su hermano, pero cuando recibió el cálido gesto de los brazos de ella rodeándola, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no llorar.-A mí no puedes engañarme Christa. Sé que te estás forzando a aparentar una fortaleza incapaz de levantar por ti misma. Pero ¿sabes? Quiero confiar en tu hermano.- depositó un beso en su frente.- Volverá. Y nosotras estaremos aquí para recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

Christa no tuvo el valor suficiente para negar esas palabras, y mucho menos para quitarle esa esperanza a su madre, porque de alguna manera u otra, ella también la albergaba en el rincón más hondo de su corazón.

_Volverían a verle, sólo tenían que creer._

* * *

Oscuridad. Las fauces frías de las sombras le habían invadido hasta tal punto de desvanecer su cuerpo y que éste impactase contra el suelo. Seguidamente, lo único que repetía los recovecos de su memoria, eran los continuos ruidos de la lluvia, gritos de aviso, pasos corriendo, y un soporte fuerte y seguro que le alzaba. Quizás alguna que otra voz, de las cuales no poseyó la capacidad de reconocerlas. ¿Por qué había sucedido? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Ordenó sus pensamientos poco a poco, aunque ¿sería él mismo quién lo estuviese haciendo? ¿O era su subconsciente? ¿En qué sitio estaba? Mareo. El mareo era constante, y la temperatura demasiado alta, un calor insoportable le impedía respirar. Dolor de músculos, de cabeza, quería despertar.

Armin Arlert. Quince años. Una madre. Un padre que murió años atrás. Una hermana. Cuatro años sin ser elegido para alistarse en el ejército. Christa, su hermana, fue elegida este año. Él se ofreció en su lugar. Ahora recluta de la nueva selección. Marco Bodt. Compañero de habitación. Jean. Amigo de Marco. Podía recordar aún sus ojos del color del otoño. Pruebas físicas. Oh. Ahora sí lo recordaba.

Se había desmayado en la prueba. ¿Les habría preocupado? ¿El instructor se habría cabreado con él? ¿Estaría aún en el suelo? ¿Dónde estaba en este preciso instante?

_La promesa de Christa._

Los párpados comenzaron a levantarse, en un movimiento lento y pausado, donde sus pestañas acariciasen parte de su propia piel mientras efectuaban dicha acción. Unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, tan transparentes, tan hermosos, captaron el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Un techo de madera. Su cuerpo no lograba moverse, el dolor aún penetraba en él, pero el contacto con una sábana blanca y suave le indicó que descansaba en una cama. Su cama. Estaba en la habitación que compartía con Marco.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana y hacían que sus párpados se fruncieran, en un intento de volver a cerrarse por la molestia que ello le causaba. Pero Armin sólo los entrecerró, y cuando su visión se tornó más nítida, les vio. Allí estaba, Marco sentado a las orillas de su cama, y una de sus sonrisas tan características de él le recibieron, aunque Armin pudo apreciar de que se trataba de una sonrisa que trasmitía puro alivio. No muy lejos de él, apoyando su espalda en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba Jean. En comparación a Marco, él no sonreía.

-¡Armin, menos mal!- el primer gesto que realizó fue el de posar la palma de su mano en la frente de Armin. Notó cómo quitaba una tela pesada, era un paño mojado. ¿Había tenido fiebre? No hizo falta preguntar, puesto que el chico le resolvió la duda al decir.-Has estado toda la noche ardiendo en fiebre.

-….- quiso decir algo, pero su garganta se lo impidió. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Marco estuvo a punto de aconsejarle que no se esforzara, lo intentó de nuevo, tosiendo un poco para aclararse la voz, que sonó ronca.-Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Realmente el instructor Shadis no ha tenido cuidado esta vez…

-Marco, deja de protegerle.

La voz de Jean sonó amenazante, casi de reproche, de tal manera que su amigo le dirigiese una mirada que rozaba la súplica, y Armin no pasó por alto ese comentario. Algo sucedía, y no supo por qué, pero sospechaba qué podía ser. Quiso levantarse, pero esta vez Marco no fue tan clemente, teniendo las manos en sus hombros para obligarle a ocupar de nuevo la cama.

-Armin, es mejor que no te levantes, aún no te has recuperado.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- logró preguntar, podía sentir cómo le dolía la garganta también.

-Te desmayaste por agotamiento físico, eso es…

-Después de eso…- le interrumpió a Marco, parecía que su compañero no estaba dispuesto a decirle una verdad que le estaba ocultando. Entonces miró a Jean, quien evidentemente, daba señales de estar molesto.-Jean, tú…

-Estás fuera.

Armin recibió aquellas palabras como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Jean vio cómo el muchacho ya no tenía la mirada fija en él, sino que la mantenía en un punto concreto de sus propias manos que ahora descansaban en su regazo. Si las analizaba con detalle, cualquier se hubiese percatado que las manos del rubio, intentaban en vano cesar el temblor que las había apresado. Él era consciente de que la noticia que le acababa de dar, la había expresado con formas inadecuadas. Pero Jean no era como Marco en ese sentido. No era amable, no era cuidadoso, él era como el impacto de una flecha: certera e infalible.

-¿Qué…?

-Que no sirves. Que te dan de patadas como a un perro. Largo.- soltó, para ver si así estaba siendo más claro. Anticipando que Marco iba a ir en su defensa, Jean le calló con una seria mirada.-Los débiles no sirven para morir en la guerra. Así que te vas. El instructor Shadis lo ha querido así.

-Pero… no puedo irme…- hubiese gritado en contra de eso. Todo eso sólo significaba una cosa: si lo echaban a él, cogerían a Christa en su lugar. No iban a dejar un cargo libre, irían todos los nombrado en el pergamino en aquel día gris. Probablemente le echarían la culpa al soldado que permitió la opción de Armin, y en consecuencia, ella ocuparía su puesto. No. No iba a permitir eso.

-Mira, tú no sobrevivirías ni al primer asalto. Mírate.- la realidad que Jean le estaba queriendo demostrar, era demasiado dura. Armin no quiso, sólo agachó la cabeza, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sintió como le agarraban de la camisa, alzándolo en la cama.-¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡Jean, suéltale!- pidió Marco, en cuestión de segundos Jean ya estaba al lado de la cama y levantando a Armin como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.-No tienes derecho a decirle eso, recuerda cuando tú…

-De quien estamos hablando ahora es de él.- replicó, sin permitirle que continuase hablando.-No haces más que agachar la cabeza y lamentarte en silencio. En la guerra, quien no pisa fuerte, jamás dejará huella. Y si no vas a por todas, te comerán vivo. Deja de temblar como un jodido animal asustadizo y ten cojones.

El de ojos azules alcanzó a observar cuán de cerca estaba el rostro de Jean, y la rabia de sus ojos era clara y desbordante, todo un río de sentimientos impulsivos. Pero él también los tenía. Se había dicho a sí mismo antes de entrar que no lloraría, que no dejaría que nadie le viera en un estado débil e indefenso, pero debió de suponer que en la noche anterior había sido sí. Había fallado. Pero no quería fallar. Quería seguir intentándolo. Quería demostrar que podía ir a esa guerra, que podía ser un soldado, y poder salvar el destino de su hermana. Y entonces, una impotencia inmensa rebasó todo lo que había guardado, y su voz surgió, no supo cómo, enfrentándose por primera vez contra alguien. Contra Jean.

-No soy un animal asustadizo, y además, no soy un cobarde. Me ofrecí en el lugar de otra persona y por eso estoy aquí, por lo que tengo un halo de valentía en mí. Pienso demostrarte, a ti, a todos, que puedo participar en esta guerra. Pisaré tan fuerte que nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera el obstáculo más grande que pueda existir. Protegeré a mi familia, al pueblo, a quien haga falta de tal manera que mi aliento se alargará hasta la última batalla. Y seré capaz de contarlo en vida.- dijo lentamente, de tal manera que Jean no olvidase cada una de sus frases.

Marco no supo qué decir al respecto, y Jean le soltó. Armin emitió un quejido al caer de bruces en la cama, su cuerpo seguía resentido, y no le importó que él le hubiese escuchado. Pero entonces, cuando alzó la cabeza, la media sonrisa que había nacido de los labios de Jean, le dejó desarmado.

-Bien. Más te vale dar lo mejor de ti, novato.

Y cuando se hubo marchado, Marco negó con la cabeza, ahora él también sonreía. Miró hacia Armin, quién miraba estupefacto el camino por donde se había ido, concretamente la puerta. Eso le provocó la risa, era sorprendente a cómo se había desenvuelto la situación.

-¿Increíble, verdad?- tuvo que desviar la atención de la puerta para fijarse en Marco.- Aunque no lo parezca, Jean te entiende, pero tiene una costumbre muy peculiar de hacer las cosas a su manera. Básicamente se podría decir que te ha provocado para que no te rindas.

Armin permaneció en silencio, llevando las manos hacia su pecho, encogiéndose mientras le musitaba un gracias al joven, sus piernas las tenía posicionadas en contra de él, dándole un escondite, su rostro estando en las rodillas. Desconocía si Marco lo había visto, pero estaba seguro de que sus mejillas habían adoptado un nuevo color, y no precisamente por la fiebre. Apretaba los ojos, no podía creerlo.

¿Qué era esa calidez en su corazón?

_Esperaba que nada malo._


End file.
